The Krueger Diarys
by BUFFY KRUEGER
Summary: The Diarys of The Krueger Family Fred,Loretta,Amanda and Kathryn
1. Freddy's Diary

_**THE KRUEGER DIARYS  
**_

_**This has been in my Laptop for awhile. Finally think I'm happy with it So I thought why not stick it on fanfiction while I can't sleep and again don't care about timelines etc and this Freddy is based on the real Freddy Krueger Robert Englund! Not that other Jackie Earle Haley**__** Michael Bay Shite!**_

_**Fred Krueger Journal Entry**_

_**Found the perfect place today, an old cabin. It's really deep in the woods. It's very secluded. I doubt anyone would be able to discover my games, unless they were going to play them with me. The man who rented the cabin to me for the summer holidays a relative of Johnny Tate, the father of one of my most beloved victims.**_

_**I remember it like it was yesterday. The name was Erica. She was one of the most fun of all of my victims to play the games with. I remember her name like I remember how beautifully her blood poured down her legs like a waterfall. Oh she was damn, fucking fun piece of shit if I ever saw one. Or killed one.**_

_**She tried to struggle as I held the blades of my glove in her stomach. She struggled and struggled but she was just too WEAK to escape. I just needed to hold my ungloved hand on her neck to prevent her from escaping. I didn't even need to squeeze it to keep her from running off. But I did anyway. When I squeezed it looked almost as if his **__**eyes were going to pop out of her head! Oh it was hilarious. I laugh just thinking about it now. She was a pathetic bitch.**_

_**I twisted my finger blades around in her stomach a little so I could hear her squeal like a pig.**_

_**She then died. It was really disappointing when she died. It felt as if I had only had her impaled for a half a second. But time flies when you're having fun as they say. Hmm, it was so lovely. Just a second, I'm going to go look at the pictures.**_

_**Back. Ah, while I was checking out one of my most cherished memories I came across the article in the paper about his death. It mentioned me. It told how "grief stricken" I was. I was in mourning with Johnny and the others. I pretended to be devastated. Everyone bought it, including Johnny. I had to giggle.**_

_**Erica was the only thing Johnny had in life. His wife had died a year ago. **_

___**Anyway, I'm getting off topic. This entry is supposed to be about the cabin I rented for the summer. My bitchy wife had been at me for ages to take her and my precious angel Kathryn on a vacation. She's so selfish. She wants to go somewhere nice and quiet. Where she can go for long nature hikes and do some reading. Basically, leave me and Kathryn bored as hell while she prances around enjoying herself. Well, I wanted a place where Kathryn **__**and I could have fun as well.**_

_**It took me ages but I've finally **__**found this cabin. It's really old, and more run down. There's a road where there's a race going on. But it's secluded and in the woods. That **__**means the bitch can do her selfish activities and Kathryn and I can have a good time as well. As I said before, Kathryn will like playing in those woods. Well, as I've said probably a million times by now, the cabin's cut from the rest of the world, except for a flimsy bridge and a trail to town. There would be no witnesses to the games.**_

_**Came home I watched my little Kathryn playing from the bushes **__**when I drove off to check out the cabin. There were no other kids to play with her they all at the ball park which Kathryn is banned from. I joined in. We played hide 'n go seek and tag. I love my little girl immediately from the day she was born and my love for her grows everyday She's the only thing in this world I'll ever love and protect.**_

_**I looked around the cabin. As I said before, it was a dump. The furniture looked as if they were one of the people I had slashed apart with my gloves. The couch and pillows were particularly bad. Their stuffing littered the rotting, damp, floor where only a few shreds of carpet could be seen. The windows were all cracked. Two of them were even broken. It was like playing hopscotch trying not to step on the pieces of glass. The walls were full of holes of all shapes and sizes. The boards that boarded up the holes were boarded up themselves!  
**__**  
But it still had a few nice touches. The two big windows on both sides of the door were really cool. They looked like the eyes of a demon. **_

_**I really liked the living room. There was a shelf with all kings of interesting, old, books crammed into it. They were mostly about voodoo and other shit. One was about something called "Dream Demons." It looked interesting. Maybe I'll join my slut of a wife in her reading sometime. There were also lots of pots and pans about as well as a little stove. I turned it on and guess what? It works! **_

_**I've also spied a really bitchin' moose head above a REALLY big fireplace! The head looks like it's laughing hysterically. It's almost as if it knows what I'm going to do within these walls and finds as amusing as I do. There's also a shotgun hanging up. It might come in handy if my wife or another adult finds out about my games while I'm out here. As I said a gun is the only SURE FIRE way to axe an adult! Get it? "Sure fire?" I kill me sometimes! And I kill others lots of times!**_

_**There's also a very interesting tool shed out back. It's full of screwdrivers, chains, pliers; shot gun rounds, a work desk, various mechanical objects and a huge honking chainsaw!**_

_**I looked at the basement. It wasn't bad. It looked basically the same as the tool shed except for the floor. It was just the dirt on the ground. But that's just as well. It would be **__**easy to bury there. Floorboards are usually so hard to dig through.**_

_**All in all it looked like a good place to spend a month or two. No boiler room, but hey, what is? I showed my wife and baby girl the cabin. At first they was reluctant to vacation there. Then I showed the wife the cost of the other places she wanted to go and she promptly changed her tune Kathryn took a little bit more convincing.**_

_**Well, it's time to drive off there now. I'll make another entry soon.**_


	2. Kathryn's Diary

**Kathryn's Diary  
**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Hello! It's me, Kathryn again! I am so excited! Guess what? In school today, I learned to make explanation marks! They are sooooooo much fun to write! Daddy is very proud of me! But Mommy says I'm using them too much! Daddy says that I can use them all I want, but Mommy thinks its bad grammar!**_

_**That reminds me! I got nine out of ten on my grammar test today! The teacher told the rest of the class I was really excited! The kids at school were kind of jealous and all played a mean trick on me! We went out to play after school today we decided that it would be fun to play Hide 'n Go Seek! I was "it" and the others ran off and left me to go play video games at Matt's house while I counted! I was sad and began to cry! Things seem to have got worse ever since what happened at the ball park.**_

_**Hmm, my Mommy just came in. She says that I shouldn't be using so many explanation marks. I guess I'll try to stop. They are other neat forms of punctuation that I can use anyway. Well, as I was saying, oh I mean as I was writing, I was crying. Suddenly Daddy walked up to **__**me. He's really tall and has shiny blue eyes and a warm, toothy smile. He helped me up and asked why I was crying. I was reluctant to tell him at first and didn't want to make him feel bad. I told him about the kids. He grinned. It was a scary grin. I didn't like it at all He then frowned sadly and muttered something under his breath. I don't think he meant to say what he said but it sure sounded like it. He called them a bad word. He started with little and the word begins with an "s" and ends with a "ts" I'd write it down but mommy and daddy don't let me. It's a BAD word! He probably said it because he was sad of what the kids did. Daddy says bad words a lot when he's sad or angry. I told him that I heard the bad word he said Daddy said he made a mistake. He was only human and that he was sorry. He said that was a mean thing the kids did that he's sad that I hurt and felt bad! And then asked if I wanted to play the rest of the game with him instead.**_

_**I said "Hokey dokey," and we played Hide 'n Go Seek. It was **__**really fun! We spent hours playing! Daddy told me that he had some ice cream back at this cabin he wants us to take us to for vacation. He asked if I would like to come back to the cabin to get some. I began to reply "yes" Daddy then asked if I would like him to give me a piggyback ride home. I giggled. He's a good Daddy I love him a lot kinda the reason I'm not allowed back at the **__**ball park. I said "yes."**_

_**He scooped me up and put me on his shoulder.  
And carried me off **_


	3. Loretta's Diary

_**Loretta Krueger—Diary Entry**_

_**I've just returned from a wonderful chat with a friend I made at the coffee shop. Brenda she's called. We arranged to meet there from now on to talk about what's going on in our lives. The shop's only a block from each of the cabin and her house. The cabin is east of the coffee shop and Brenda lives west of it. The shop is on a quiet little street. There are no other stores and cars ever pass by it. They don't even bother to keep a parking lot. If you were walking or driving by it quickly you might even mistake it for another little house on the corner of the street it's located on. On the outside it looks just like any other house. That's no surprise since it used to be one. But then the present owners moved in a year ago and converted it into what it is today. In fact, they still live upstairs. They even rent out a room to travelers up there. I've heard a man named Mr. Kyle and his daughter Jamie are currently staying there while waiting for a friend to arrive in town.**_

_**Inside the coffee shop is completely different though. It looks as if you had gone to a burger joint to pick up some food. There's a counter with the menu displayed on top of the **__**wall behind it and there are plenty of chairs. The cashiers even wear little uniforms like what you'd see on department store clerk. As you may have guessed, there are few windows. It's very dark in there. It's also extremely stuffy. It's full of cigarette smoke. Brenda and I choose the non-smoking section but it still carries over to our end! It's a small place anyway. The smoke comes from a bunch of seventy-year-old former bikers. They puff away in their chains, helmets, sunglasses, and skull T-shirts while discussing their collage days. They spent so much time there I half believe they never leave. And they never purchase anything. It's a wonder they aren't thrown out, or even spoken to! But they are old, and most of the people who works there are teenagers.**_

_**At any rate, Brenda and I had a great talk. Her son had just won sports scholarship for University at his high school. I was as happy as if he was my son.**_

_**My husband and daughter came in I introduced them both to Brenda . Brenda ask's if she can call her Kat. My little Kathryn informs her only her mommy and daddy are allowed to call her Kat. My husband insists that Brenda calls him Freddy. "All my friends **__**do" he says with a nod and a wink to our daughter Kathryn. She giggles and he takes her into the woods to play tag. I never liked the idea of children running around in the woods, even with other little kids there. I always thought that it was too dangerous. Brenda told me about two years ago a boy called Jack Anderson drowned in those woods while fishing with his younger brother, Patrick. Patrick was never the same after that. He just would sit on his bed and whimper Where's Jack? "**_

_**I suppose I shouldn't be so worried. Fred loves Kathryn too much to allow anything to happen to his little girl. He's never stopped being kind to her, helping her with her homework; he takes her out for ice cream every single day. Most fathers are always too busy to be with their children. Brenda commented on that saying how much she looked and acted like him. Every time I see them together I'm happy but also a little jealous cause Kathryn's definitely will always be a Daddies girl **_

_**I remember just before we came here for vacation this big eleven year boy Anthony Talor he's called started throwing balls at her in the ball park calling her names she trying her best to ignore him cause that's what I **__**taught her to do then he said something about Fred and as little as she is and big as he was she marched up to him and said "That's my Daddy your talkin about" Then she pushed him and then he fell head first down the slide and into the sandbox Andy was fine apart from a bruised ego but poor Kathryn got banned from the ball park. I can tell Fred loves her more then he'll ever will me. **_

_**I''m glad to get away because of all the problems our town is facing.**_

_**Our town of Springwood has been having. I paused a moment before I wrote problems. Calling what's been going on "problems" doesn't even begin to do it justice. I guess my feeling of terror for my little girl has made me want to blot out reality. To ignore the horrors that is happening. Yes, the horrors. I suppose that is why I'm scared for Kathryn to go into the woods. Martin from Elm Street is gone.**_

_**I'm sorry for this book. It must be horrible for my tears to wet the pages. But I can't help but feel sorry for poor Martin. He was always such a kind, sweet, polite boy. He delivered the newspaper to our house. He always had a smile. He spent most of his newspaper money to buy Kathryn candy. Even though my little innocent Kathryn was embarrassed I can tell **__**she enjoyed getting the treats. **_

_**I still always thought that they would get married some day. Sadly, now that can never be.**_

_**Martin came here for vacation with his family before his disappeared. **_

_**A week later he was found at the bottom of the river where Jack disappeared. It was my little Kathryn who found him. The very first time she decides to try fishing she goes alone to try and catch the family's dinner for the evening was in for a nasty fright. It seems…oh God…I don't even want to write it. Why I am I torturing myself by scrawling this garbage into my diary? Don't the library's newspaper archives do a good enough job of keeping the terrible secrets of our town alive so that the depraved sickos in this town can go read about them?**_

_**God, it just must be the grief. Kathryn was so traumatized she cried for a week and stayed in her room not eating or saying a thing only leaving her room to go to the bathroom and to come into mine and Fred's room at night to sleep with us after finding poor Martin . But Fred has managed to make her feel better. He'd go to Kathryn's room reading to her talking to her holding her, calming her. **__**Fred's the only person in this world who can comfort her. She's better now though trying to enjoy the rest of the vacation. **_

_**All I have to say is thank you God for Fred Krueger.**_


	4. Amanda's Diary

_**Amanda Krueger Diary Entry**_

_**Loretta won't see it but I can see it. When I looked into my bastard son's eyes for the first time I did not see any good. I did not see any love. I did not see any happiness. I didn't even see greed or other of the less desirable human emotions. **_

_**That's why he was so horrifying. He had no human emotions. Accept for my granddaughter. **_

_**Behind his human flesh, behind the mask has fooled even my granddaughter Kathryn there been nothing that even slightly resembled humanity. All I saw was darkness.**_

_**I know darkness when I see it. I don't only know that my bastard son is darkness and I can even see it God forgive me in that little girl my granddaughter Kathryn. **_

_**I admit I do love my son Fred and deep down I know he still hates me **_

_**I can see the darkness manifest other places as well. For example, I know that there is darkness in the place where they gone for vacation. Yes, it is a dormant darkness. It still needs to be awakened. But it's there. That's why I don't like my son and grandaughter going there especially with poor Loretta.**_

_**Now three darkness' inhabit the woods. The old one and the new ones. My bastard son and granddaughter. I don't know which one is worse.  
**__**  
I cringe when I think about what that bastard son of mine did to that poor boy. **_

_**The skin was draped over his head and his shoulders revealing his hollow insides. Well, most of it was hollow. That abomination had removed his heart, rib cage, and pretty much everything in his chest and stomach. He left his legs full. He also left the frozen mask of terror that was the boy's face the way it was. The boy's organs were arranged in a row around him.**_

_**God…I feel sick…I feel like throwing up. How could anyone do that to another human being? The police said. There was glass in the water, broken beer cans and the like. Some of the officers say that that's what caused the slashes. Others who can see that glass doesn't remove your insides and arrange them around you have a different theory.**_

_**There was an item in the news a week ago about a lion with some kind of disease escaping from the circus about a mile away from the woods. He was just about to be put down when he somehow got free. While I'm not sure what exactly the disease was, I do know that it is supposed to drive animals mad. They blame Martin's death on the lion for the following reasons. Shortly after the boy's death the lion was found near the woods. He was dead. The lion was dieing from the disease, I know this much. But as insane as the disease makes animals, it also weakens them as they approach their demise.**_

___**Well, this seems simple. The lion got weak enough to die. But then why did he have four slashes across his throat? See a pattern? Four slashes on the boy. Four slashes on the lion. Could someone have murdered the beast upon realizing that he was too weak to be a threat? Was it a mercy killing? I laughed at myself upon reading that I wrote "mercy." A pleasure killing is a more fitting title.**_

_**I guess all I can do now is try to get Loretta away from that satan spawn. I only wish that Loretta would listen to me. She seems to be my greatest enemy. Not my bastard son. If only she'd listen to me. She just storms away every time I try to say what I'm writing to her. Please God, help me. **_


	5. Freddy's Diary part 2

_**Fred Krueger—Journal Entry**_

_**Martin was so much fun! But now thinking now I was too sloppy. I really should have buried him. **_

_**But how was I know that now was when Kathryn wanted to give fishing ago alone you could hear my little princess screams for miles**_

_**Kathryn is my daughter. My little princess. I won'**__**t let anything happen to her. And if anyone hurts her they will pay for it dearly , I will make sure of it!**_

_**That Lion fucker provided me with a perfect alibi. I shouldn't have killed the furry fucker. Martin was so much fun! He was enough. I didn't need to get the lion as well. But when I saw it crawling towards so weak, so sad…how could I resist? I mean, it was once so powerful, so mighty. Now it just a lump or quivering flesh. Now my glove and I were the powerful and mighty ones. Oh, I smile just thinking about it. **_

_**The power!**_

_**I got bored waiting for Loretta to pack so went for a final walk in the woods killed a mutt. It was a stray puppy. It was begging for food. It was small and weak. It was too young to have grown really sharp teeth yet. And it was friendly for some reason. I scooped it up, took it out of **__**sight, slipped on my glove, and carved its stomach out of its chest. I then I crushed the stomach in my other hand. The puppy's warm blood oozed down my arm after its stomach popped like a water balloon all over me. The dog's screams died down and it twitched a little before its life faded away. **_

_**Shame thinking now Kathryn would've liked the mutt..**_

_**Kathryn It sucks the thought of Kathryn stops me just as I was getting ready to do my special work. It took me a week to help Kathryn get over that Martin fucker it stopped me from playing.**_

_**But hey, at least now I can play again back at Springwood. Just an hour to go till we leave**_

_**Well, it's time for me the wife and my little girl to go. We're leaving for home tomorrow. My wife's suspicious I'll worry about that bitch later. Kathryn's glad to go she hated here so that's one person please.  
**_

_**Please let me know what you think but be kind lol**_


End file.
